


На исходе лета

by ReinforcedYuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, General, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinforcedYuki/pseuds/ReinforcedYuki
Summary: Тайга совсем скоро улетит в США, а Тацуя остаётся в ЯпонииБета: Altie





	На исходе лета

**Author's Note:**

> события происходят спустя несколько недель после игры с Бармаглотами

Тацуя сошёл со ступенек и остановился, зажмурился, подставив лицо солнцу. На исходе лета оно грело нежно, в самый раз, чтобы погулять где-нибудь.

За спиной зашуршала дверь.

— Мурочин, ты забыл.

Тацуя открыл глаза, поймал баскетбольный мяч, брошенный Ацуши. Тот, освободив руки, сразу полез в сумку за чипсами.

— Спасибо. Идём?

— Ага.

Школьный двор был пуст — с субботней тренировки они уходили последними. Тацуя покосился на бандаж на руке Ацуши. Реабилитация после снятия гипса шла по плану, ещё неделя-две и можно будет носить обычный защитный рукав. Он немного жалел, что из-за подготовки к экзаменам не смог принять участие в игре против американцев даже в качестве запасного игрока — времени на тренировки отчаянно не хватало. Масако-сенсей, конечно, могла поговорить с директором, но Тацуя прекрасно понимал, что высокие баллы за тест сейчас гораздо важнее.

Значит, после матча с Бармаглотами прошло почти два месяца, а Тайга так и не позвонил. И когда он собирается сообщить о своём отъезде?

Тацуя вздохнул. Сердце едва слышно кольнула зависть — если б не обстоятельства, они бы сейчас паковали вещички вместе. Обидно, Алекс сказала, что тренер заинтересовался ими обоими, но, в отличие от Тайги, сейчас его семья не могла себе позволить обучение в Штатах, а стипендию Тацуе не предложили. Да и, честно говоря, бросать учёбу за полгода до выпуска не имело смысла.

Тацуя знал, что Тайга уже обсудил этот вопрос с отцом, что летал на встречу с тренером из колледжа и подобрал старшую школу, в которой закончит обучение. Знал, что он не станет доучиваться до конца года — в США учёба начинается осенью. Но все новости Тацуя узнавал от Алекс, и это тоже было чертовски обидно. Тайга, конечно, балбес, но не мог же он за полтора месяца ни разу о нём не вспомнить? А писать или звонить первым Тацуя уже принципиально не желал.

— …ин. Мурочин! Ты слушаешь?

— А? — вынырнув из невесёлых мыслей, Тацуя поднял голову.

— Я пойду в комбини, у меня всё кончилось. Ты со мной?

— Нет, пожалуй, надо сделать кое-какие дела.

— Ладно.

— Много не нагребай, — напомнил ему Тацуя, — Масако-сенсей будет недовольна, если реабилитация затянется.

— Я помню, — Мурасакибара с тоской посмотрел на свою руку в бандаже и развернулся. — Пока.

— Пока, Ацуши.

Тацуя посмотрел, как он переходит дорогу, и направился в противоположную сторону. Дел, в общем-то, никаких не было, но идти в общежитие Йосен или к родителям не хотелось. Значит — гулять.

 

— Тацуя! Тацуя, постой!

Обернувшись на знакомый голос, Тацуя увидел на другой стороне железнодорожного перехода Тайгу и остановился. Отчаянно сигналя, опустился шлагбаум, спустя минуту-две мимо промчалась электричка. Тацуе как раз хватило времени осознать, что на той стороне действительно стоит Тайга, и сообразить, с чего вдруг он решил проехать полстраны. Точнее, предположить.

— Привет!

— Хай, — Тацуя подождал, пока он перейдёт рельсы. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Э, да, — Тайга замялся, потёр затылок, — извини, что без предупреждения. Как раз собирался звонить и заметил тебя.

— Ничего, рад тебя видеть.

— Слушай… эм… нам надо поговорить!

Смутившись, Тайга глядел куда-то мимо уха Тацуи. Тот улыбнулся.

— Зайдём в «Маджи»? Я только с тренировки.

Под явно слышимое урчание живота Тайга закивал.

— Ага, я сегодня не позавтракал.

И почти не спал, судя по глазам. Тацуя мысленно хмыкнул — когда Тайга волнуется, он ни спать, ни есть не может.

Вообще-то, Тацуя не особо удивился его приезду — будто ожидал чего-то подобного. Тайга, ведомый собственной логикой и прямодушием, порой совершал очень странные поступки. Типа того, чтобы потратить несколько тысяч иен на билеты из Токио в Акиту и обратно, чтобы сказать, что улетает...

— ...Ты мог просто позвонить.

Тацуя покачал стакан с колой, слушая, как гремят льдинки, и откинулся на спинку стула. На его взгляд, Тайга был уж слишком сильно взволнован — мялся и смотрел так виновато, будто случайно утопил любимого котёнка Тацуи в стиральной машине. Если бы тот любил котов.

— Да, но я подумал… я, получается, — Тайга шумно выдохнул, подбирая слова, — столько времени от тебя скрывал это, и Алекс сказала, что ты не… в общем, мне очень жаль.

— Ничего страш… стоп, в смысле, тебе жаль?

— Ну, что я… точнее, тебе не предложили, — Тайга взглянул на Тацую и севшим голосом закончил: — переехать.

Тому понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду. В ладони хрустнул смятый стакан. Тацуя скрипнул зубами, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не ударить кулаком по столу. Казалось, стоит раскрыть рот, и он зарычит от плохо сдерживаемой ярости. Тайга приехал его… пожалеть? Пожалеть?! Что за оговорочки, он что, считает, что играет…

— …лучше меня?

— Что?

— Ты. Считаешь, — Тацуя зло сощурился, — что ты лучше меня?

— Я не…

— Что меня не позвали в Штаты, потому что ты лучше?!

— Нет, но…

Тацуя вскочил, тяжело опёрся о столешницу, навис над что-то мямлющим Тайгой. Кулаки непроизвольно сжались — вмазать бы ему как следует. Как он смеет так думать? Даже Ацуши не сбрасывает Тацую со счетов, а этот… этот идиот…

— Да почему ты вообще решил, что переехать предложили только тебе?!

Тайга отодвинулся как можно дальше, поднял руку.

— Но Алекс сказала…

— Что Алекс сказала?

— Что ты не едешь…

— А почему я не еду?!

Тацуя хлопнул ладонями по столу и вылетел из бургерной. Какого чёрта? Можно подумать, ему было слишком легко смириться с тем, что он упускает такой шанс, а теперь этот идиот жалеет его за то, что играет лучше! Да с чего он вообще это взял? Не сдержавшись, Тацуя пнул фонарный столб и зашипел от боли в ушибленных пальцах. Поймав неодобрительный взгляд постового, едва сдержался, чтобы не показать ему средний палец, и зашагал прочь.

Учиться в США равно тому, что тебя увидит множество людей — скауты, тренеры, менеджеры команд. Они смогут оценить не видеозаписи, а реальную игру, увидят тебя в деле и, если ты понравишься, будут караулить до самого выставления на драфт, чтобы выдернуть из-под носа конкурентов. Чёрт возьми, Тацуя бы душу за это продал, кто б купил.

Небольшой сквер был пуст, поэтому, несмотря на гнев, Тацуя услышал позади звук шагов. Почему-то он не сомневался, чьих.

— Исчезни.

— Ты забыл вещи.

Тацуя чертыхнулся и остановился. Тайга настороженно посмотрел на него, сжимая в руках мяч.

— А сумка?

Протянув сумку с формой и мяч, Тайга прочистил горло.

— Послушай, извини! Когда Алекс сказала, что мной заинтересовались в Штатах, я был так счастлив, а потом надо было срочно решать вопросы перевода, у меня из головы всё повылетало, я совсем забыл спросить про тебя.

Тацуя промолчал. Ещё бы не забыл.

— В общем, когда вспомнил, прошла уже куча времени, я позвонил Алекс, она была чем-то занята, сказала только, что ты не летишь, и я почему-то решил… — Тайга затряс головой. — Я идиот, конечно же я не считаю, что ты хуже меня, просто это…

— Напрашивалось, так? Потому что ваша команда обыграла нашу, потому что команда чудес обыграла Бармаглотов, а меня даже на скамейке запасных не было, потому что…

— Слушай, я виноват…

Тацуя стукнул мячом по асфальту, обрывая Тайгу на полуслове. У него появилась идея.

— Пошли.

— Куда?

— На площадку. Сыграем один на один, выясним, кто на самом деле лучше.

— Тацуя, я не…

— Хватит, Тайга, — он усмехнулся. — Или ты боишься проиграть мне?

— Разумеется, нет!

— Тогда заткнись и не отставай, — Тацуя подбросил мяч.

Поймав его, Тайга просто кивнул.

 

На крошечной площадке, с трех сторон окружённой бетонными стенами домов, а с четвёртой — сеткой, чтобы мяч не вылетел на проезжую часть, никого не было. Они сбросили сумки в дальний угол, немного размялись — всё в полной тишине — и кинули жребий.

Первым атаковал Тацуя. Тайга, молчаливый и сосредоточенный, встал перед ним, чуть наклонившись вперёд. Тацуя ударил мячом по асфальту раз, два, три — и метнулся к кольцу.

Конечно, он с самого начала знал, что Алекс собирается показать записи игр знакомому тренеру, и его, и Тайги. Тацуя даже знал, какому — разговаривал с ним буквально за несколько дней до того, как стало известно о переезде в Японию…

Обманный финт, прыжок, Тайга забил данк, второй подряд. Два — ноль.

Тацуя всегда тренировался до изнеможения. Сначала — желая отыграться, потом — потому что уже не мог иначе. Ему даже казалось, что после отъезда Тайги достойных соперников не осталось. Казалось недолго…

Мяч не попал в корзину, подбор, разрыв дистанции, бросок. Четыре — четыре.

Тацуя становился сильнее, Алекс уже потихоньку узнавала через своих знакомых, на какой колледж или университет ему стоит обратить внимание. И как гром среди ясного неба — переезд. А о японском баскетболе Тацуя был, мягко говоря, невысокого мнения, пока не столкнулся на площадке с Ацуши...

Блок, ещё один блок, прыжок, обманка, шаг назад, бросок. Уже семь — девять.

У Тацуи не было огромного роста, очень длинных рук или нереальных прыжков, но у него была техника, часы практики и множество вариантов, как действовать на площадке. Он прекрасно знал, что ему будет тяжело пробиться в первый эшелон, что на его пути всегда будет стоять кто-то вроде Ацуши или Тайги, но сдаваться не собирался. И тренировался снова и снова.

...Он бросил мяч по высокой дуге, Тайга почти тут же прыгнул, вытянулся изо всех сил… и сумел коснуться оранжевого бока пальцем! Тацуя кинулся к кольцу, замер, мяч закружился по краю и, помедлив мгновение, упал в сетку. Десять — восемь.

Тацуя выиграл.

— Вот чёрт! — тяжело дыша, Тайга упёрся руками в колени. — Ты меня сделал.

Тацуя промолчал и выудил из сумки бутылку с остатками воды. Он уже не злился. Выиграть у Тайги было нелегко, он чертовски устал, но внутри поселилось спокойствие. Сложно сказать, кому он больше хотел доказать, что играет не хуже — Тайге или всё-таки себе?

— Я обязательно… отыграюсь!

— Ты можешь попробовать.

— Тацуя, слушай…— Тайга вытер лицо краем футболки.

— Да?

— Ты всё равно собираешься участвовать в драфте НБА?

— Разумеется, — протянув ему бутылку, Тацуя улыбнулся. — Более того, как иностранец, я даже смогу подать заявку несколько раз и отозвать её, если что.

— Круто будет, если мы окажемся в одной команде!

Тацуя пожал плечами.

— Время покажет.

— Ты ещё злишься? — подозрительно нахмурился Тайга.

— Нет, уже нет, — снова улыбнувшись, Тацуя одёрнул мокрую от пота футболку. — Предлагаю зайти ко мне, принять душ и переодеться.

— О, круто! Может, пиццу закажем? Я опять проголодался.

— Кто бы сомневался! Кстати, если хочешь, оставайся на ночь, посмотрим что-нибудь, а в Токио поедешь завтра.

Тайга яростно закивал. Рассмеявшись, Тацуя крутанул мяч на пальце.

— Но отыгрываться будешь в другой раз. В Штатах.


End file.
